Happy Birthday, my captain
by shichiko
Summary: Mi primer fiic! Un dia tarde...lo siento mucho! TT TT perdooon, el cumple de luffy fue ayer, me siento tan culpable... es un one-shot, asi que felicidades Luffy!


Happy Birthday, my captain

**Happy Birthday, my captain**

Era una mañana soleada, con el cielo despejado. Parecía un día espléndido y especial, sobretodo para nuestro capitán. Sí, muy especial. Hoy era su cumpleaños y Luffy estaba más animado de lo normal.

Después de desayunar, Luffy fue a sentarse en la cabeza del Going Merry como hacía de costumbre.

Se acostó un poco para relajarse mejor con la suave brisa que había aquella mañana. _''Se habrá acordado alguien de mi cumpleaños? Aunque no sé siquiera si saben que día es hoy. Bueno, después de todo no tiene tanta importancia'' _pensó Luffy. _''Pero, y si...''_ Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

Cuando despertó se sintió algo extrañado.

-Vaya, creo que me he quedado dormido... ¿Eh? Si no hay nadie en cubierta- observó Luffy.

Se paseó por todo el barco pero no había rastro de sus nakamas. Se dirigió a la cocina, pensando en que a lo mejor ya estarían comiendo, aunque no tenía ni idea de la hora que era. Abrió la puerta y todo estaba oscuro hasta que...

¡BAM! Todo se iluminó y se llenó toda la cocina de confeti.

-¡Otanjyuoubi Omedetou!–gritaron todos.

A Luffy no le salían las palabras de la boca. Todos sus nakamas estaban en la cocina.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Luffy!- le felicitaron Usopp y Chopper bastante entusiasmados.

-Os habéis acordado...- murmuró Luffy.

-¿Cómo nos íbamos a olvidar del cumpleaños de nuestro capitán?-dijo Nami con ironía.

-Venga, abre los regalos, los regalooos- canturreaba Chopper.

En la mesa había cinco regalos, cada uno con un distinto papel de envolver y diferentes formas.

-Sugooooi! Hay muchos, no se por cuál empezar- dijo Luffy, con los ojos brillantes.

Cogió el primero que vio, uno de color verde.

-Ese es el mío- dijo Zoro.

Luffy lo abrió y se encontró con una gran capa de color rojo oscuro con adornos dorados, con un sombrero del mismo color.

-Uaaaa! Arigato, Zoro, me encanta! Ahora parezco más un capitán!- dicho esto, se puso la capa y el sombrero, que le venía grande, y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

Y, así fue abriendo los demás regalos. El regalo de Usopp era un tren teledirigido fabricado con piezas metálicas, cosa que alucinó mucho a Luffy. El de Sanji era un libro que trataba de 1.001 maneras sobre qué hacer cuando se tenía hambre( más que nada para que no le moleste Luffy cada cinco minutos). El regalo de Chopper era un gran maletín de enfermero, con una cruz roja en el centro y un sombrerito rosa idéntico al de Chopper, para que Luffy jugase en sus ratos libres. Y el último regalo, de Robin, era una caja de madera hecha a mano coloreada de color negro y rojo, con el símbolo de su calavera en el centro, y con detalles muy originales.

-¡Muchas gracias por los regalos! Estoy muy contento shishishishi- rió el capitán.

Después de la entrega de regalos, sacaron la tarta. Una enorme tarta de doce pisos de nata rellena de chocolate con algunas fresas de adorno en el exterior. Todos empezaron a comer tarta y a hablar unos con otros, riendo y demás, hasta convertir el ambiente en una fiesta. Así pasaron todos la tarde, y Luffy jugando también con lo que le habían regalado. Cuando se hizo de noche, montaron un gran banquete por lo tanto que Sanji tenía mucho trabajo en la cocina. Luffy se comió casi todas las existencias, como de costumbre, que había en la mesa, incluidos los platos de los compañeros.

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando la gente empezó a irse a dormir ya cansada.

-¿No vienes, Luffy?- le preguntó Zoro.

-Ahora voy, no tardaré.

Luffy se dirigió a la proa del barco y se apoyó en la barandilla, parándose a observar el magnífico cielo estrellado que se hallaba aquella noche. Hoy había sido un día muy especial para él, solo que le faltaba algo. Solo había recibido cinco regalos, ¿por qué Nami no le había regalado nada? No es que le importara mucho si le había regalado algo o no, pero le hubiese gustado oír un ''Feliz cumpleaños, mi capitán'' o algún agradecimiento. Es como si no le hubiese dado importancia a su cumpleaños.

-Quizá yo no le importo tanto como ella a mi... ¿fue un error enamorarme de ti, Nami?- murmuró Luffy.

-Oi, Luffy, ¿qué haces aquí?

Aquella voz le sobresaltó.

-¿Nami?

-¿Quién va a ser, sino?- dijo con sarcasmo Nami- Bueno, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Ah nada, solo... observar las estrellas. Son muy bonitas.- dijo Luffy, intentando ocultar su tristeza de su voz.

Nami levantó la vista al cielo.

-Tienes razón. Son preciosas...-

Se quedaron en silencio varios segundos observando las luminosas estrellas que les proporcionaba la noche, hasta que un comentario de Nami asustó a Luffy.

-¡Mira, una estrella fugaz! Pide un deseo Luffy, rápido- anunció Nami cogiéndole del brazo, cosa que ruborizó al capitán. Acto seguido, cerró los ojos y pidió un deseo.

-_Por favor, demuéstrame, Nami, que no fue un error enamorarme de ti...-_ pensó deseoso el capitán con los ojos cerrados.

Una sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo. Algo inexplicable que no había sentido nunca. Abrió lentamente los ojos hasta percatarse de la presencia de los suaves labios de Nami juntados con los suyos. Era un beso suave y muy tierno, y por un momento sintió que el tiempo se detuvo. Pero esa sensación se desvaneció al separase sus labios de los de Nami.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, mi capitán- le susurró Nami al oído- Ai shiteru...

Luffy casi con lágrimas en los ojos, contestó:

-Yo también te quiero, Nami.

Y dicho esto, un nuevo beso más apasionado inundó el lugar. Ahora sabía que no había cometido un error.

Ese fue el regalo más feliz de toda su vida.

Comentarios

Bueno! Este es mi primer fanfic, un one-shot ;O;! Aproveché que hoy es el cumpleaños de Luffy w gracias Yuria-sama, por darme algunos consejos! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, aun soy novata en esto! Ya era hora de parar un poquito de comentar y comenzar yo a escribir xD

Nos vemos ¡


End file.
